<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i like you by xronan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216188">and i like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xronan/pseuds/xronan'>xronan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TRC Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Unrequited Love, hello i wrote this for a tumblr prompt and im now archiving it just in case, i adore gansey and i hope i did a good job with capturing his thought process???, i might come back to this later but it won't be anytime soon, this is a very very unedited piece of writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xronan/pseuds/xronan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“if you’re happy, then so am i.”</p><p>gansey cannot lie and technically, it’s not a lie. in all his time knowing ronan, gansey has always looked out for ronan’s happiness, so it’s more truth than anything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TRC Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>au: soulmates/trope: unrequited love /prompt:  “if you’re happy, then so am i.”</p><p>i'm doing this for archiving purposes because tumblr tends to fuck up more often than not,,, if you liked reading this, come say hi or request a fic/drabble over @hargrccves on tumblr!!! </p><p>(p.s,: english is not my native language so if it reads weird, i apologize. i've tried my best to make it okay, but i haven't edited this not is it beta-read, but i hope it's not too much of an issue.)</p><p>(the title of the fic is from 400 lux by lorde,,, i literally just put my playlist on shuffle before posting this to decide on a title,,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>if you’re happy, then so am i.”</em>
</p><p>gansey cannot lie and technically, it’s not a lie. in all his time knowing ronan, gansey has always looked out for ronan’s happiness, so it’s more truth than anything else. but that doesn’t mean his heart doesn’t hurt a little bit as he practices the words in the mirror. it’s an unfamiliar feeling; gansey is used to giving, giving, <em>giving</em>, – selflessly, thoughtlessly – but the thought of losing a part of ronan that he didn’t even know he wanted in the first place is hard to navigate.</p><p>
  <em>“what the fuck do you want?”</em>
</p><p>gansey doesn’t believe in soulmates, but the words have been on gansey’s wrists for as long as he could remember – black, slightly jagged, and screamed of someone like storms and venom. he’d scoffed at the image he conjured up; people weren’t like storms and people couldn’t be like storms, yet when he met ronan and grew to know him, gansey understood why. meeting ronan felt eerily similar to the calm before the storm that razed everything to the ground – addictive and humbling, but the ronan he knew then and the ronan now were two different people, but gansey still maintained that ronan was a storm.</p><p>
  <em>“we can pretend. just once.”</em>
</p><p>blue came into his life, not unlike ronan did – she was less the boy whose loudness kept him up and more a whisper that tied him to the world of the living. she was also a hurricane and gansey could imagine a better first meeting, but he wouldn’t want one. he’s happy to be with blue; she isn’t his soulmate, the jury’s still out on whether or not he is her true love, but gansey is prepared for the hurt. he’s been preparing for it ever since his intelligence that he prided himself on told him that what ronan feels for adam went beyond friendship and that adam reciprocates.</p><p>
  <em>“ronan kissed me. i also kissed him.”</em>
</p><p>the weird ache in his chest that had been with him ever since he started practising words in the mirror, is there – waiting for him to acknowledge it. gansey knows that practice makes perfect and he wants it to come into fruition, but when he opens his mouth, it comes out as “<em>jesus</em>,” a pause, “<em>christ</em>.” </p><p>it also comes out as “<em>don’t break him, adam</em>”</p><p>it also comes out as “<em>he’s not as tough as he seems</em>.”</p><p>it also doesn’t <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>gansey doesn’t know what any of this means and the words on his skin doesn’t burn. the inevitable hurt he’s been preparing for all this while is not coming.  he’s happy for ronan and he hopes that adam doesn’t hurt him. he’s happy for ronan and he hopes that there won’t be a broken heart that ronan would have to nurse on his own. he’s happy as long as ronan is and that weird ache smiles a smile like ronan’s before disappearing. the night proves itself to be more magical, and gansey smiles.</p><p>“<em>i think it’s time to find glendower</em>,” he says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed reading this!!! have a nice day!!! (*≧︶≦))(￣▽￣* )ゞ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>